


Alternative Moment

by IrisAngel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, F/M, Ficlet, Time Travel, request, short fic, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisAngel/pseuds/IrisAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry ruptures the world when he time traveled but he doesn’t remember anything. IRIS DOES.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Read&Enjoy. Comments are always appreciated.

He didn’t remember. BARRY DIDN’T REMEMBER. I “woke up” on the middle of the bowling place and since then I started to repeat a lot of things, because apparently, unless I have gone crazy, I TIME TRAVELED. I FREAKING TIME TRAVELED AND BARRY ALLEN, ALSO KNOWN AS THE FLASH, IS LOOKING AT ME AS IF I HAD GONE MAD. 

Ok, so maybe I’m exagerating a little but the anger I’m feeling right now is from him keeping that a secret and I’m venting. A lot.

He tries to ask if I’m ok, if I didn’t meet someone strange so he can fix it as a the Flash, (I haven’t told him i know yet) and I swear that just makes me angrier. I’m telling him I time traveled, he doesn’t believe me and he still doesn’t think it would be a good time to do it? Is being nearly killed by a tsunami that necessary?

“Barry” trying to calm myself. “I know that you are the Flash”

Barry of course looks surprised and then he tries to deny everything. I just look at him. He knows that look. He puts his poker-face one when he sees that one, he knows I’m being serious and I’m not going to put up with whatever he is saying. 

I then go on a long explanation of the events that were going to happen, completely ignoring the kiss and my confession. I  first needed to sort out Eddie before I did anything about those feelings. Then I was going to kill the boy in front of me. 


End file.
